Blue Dragon (2008)
Blue Dragon (ブルードラゴン) is an anime television series directed by Yukihiro Matsushita, animated by Studio Pierrot and co-produced by Pierrot, SKY Perfect Wellthink and TV Tokyo. The series originally aired in Japan between April 7, 2007 and March 29, 2008. The series aired in North America between March 28, 2008 and July 13, 2009. English Voice Cast (Uncredited) 'Main Cast' *Cindy Robinson - Zola *Melissa Fahn - Bouquet *Michelle Ruff - Kluke *R. Martin Klein - Marumaro *Sam Riegel - Jiro *Yuri Lowenthal - Shu 'Secondary Cast' *David Vincent - General Logi *Kirk Thornton - Minotaur *Lex Lang - Blue Dragon *Neil Kaplan - Saber Tiger 'Minor Cast' *Brian Beacock - Andropov, Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep8), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep21) *Brianne Siddall - Shu's Friend *Dave Mallow - Gran Kingdom Captain (ep18), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep22), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep33), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep36), Scientist (ep44), Tonto's Father (ep32) *David Lodge - Death Roy, Elder (ep1), Gran Kingdom General (ep3), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep1), Nene *David Vincent - Odin *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Bandit (ep32), Delphinium, Old Woman (ep33) *Doug Erholtz - Bandit (ep32), Galleon Operator, Todd *Doug Stone - General Orehill (ep40), Homeron the Original *Gwendoline Yeo - Homeron (ep17) *JB Blanc - Dragnov, Gran Kingdom General *Jamieson Price - Captain of the Norg *Jeff Nimoy - Gran Kingdom Officer (ep38), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep33), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep34), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep36), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep37), Jibral Officer (ep39), Jibral Soldier, Marumaro's Papa (ep33), Potato Farmer (ep32), Rosenkeruz Operator *Joe Ochman - Bandit (ep32), Jiro's Father (ep31) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Bishop *Karen Strassman - Tonto's Sister (ep32) *Keith Silverstein - Angel (ep25), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep15), Jibral Soldier (ep8), Lemaire, Scientist *Kim Strauss - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep14), Jibral Minister (ep8), Szabo (eps1-29) *Kirk Thornton - Elder (ep19), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep14), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep19), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep21), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep22), Jibral Soldier (ep7), Jibral Soldier (ep20), Rosekstan Operator, Tomato Farmer (ep32) *Kyle Hebert - Gilliam, Gran Kingdom Operator (ep10), Gran Kingdom Operator (ep26), Legolas, Sailor (ep9), Scientist *Lex Lang - Thug (ep6) *Liam O'Brien - Gran Kingdom Soldier, Stranger in the Ruins *Michael Greco - Homeron *Michael McConnohie - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep8), Informant (ep17), King of Jibral *Michael Sorich - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep13), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep21), Hippopotamus, Jibral Soldier (ep7), Norg Engineer, Rosekstan Radar Operator (ep47) *Michelle Ruff - Homeron, Jr. (ep17), Phoenix *Neil Kaplan - General Logi's Captain (eps11, 25-47), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep37) *Patrick Seitz - Homeron the Second, Informant (ep19), Innkeeper (ep18) *Peter Doyle - Conrad L. Lawrence, Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep20), Sailor (ep9) *Peter Spellos - Szabo (eps31-37) *Philece Sampler - Valkyrie *Richard Epcar - Killer Bat *Roger Craig Smith - Gustav, Jibral Soldier (ep46) *Sam Riegel - General Logi's Captain (eps10, 16), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep1), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep8), Jibral Soldier (ep8), Thug (ep6) *Steve Staley - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep3), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep12), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep15), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep16), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep22), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep25), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep34), Ivanov, Jibral Soldier (ep13), Narrator, Sailor (ep9), Schneider, Shu's Friend *Tara Platt - Cynthia *Terrence Stone - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep22), Jibral Minister (ep16), Norg Operator, Salinas *Tom Gibis - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep16), Shu's Friend *Tricia Pierce - Pink-Haired Shadow (ep18) *Wally Wingert - Dolsk (ep3), Jibral Commander (ep39), Jibral Soldier (ep7), Jibral Soldier (ep37), Rosekstan Operator (ep47) *Yuri Lowenthal - Jibral Commander (ep39) Category:Anime Category:2008 Anime